Closed Gates
by spnWinchester-tales
Summary: The year is 2013. The Winchesters has closed the gates of heaven and hell. They decide to retire and spend their time at the bunker. Castiel has fallen, Kevin tries to rebuild his life and Adam tries to adjust. This story contains drama, romance and horror. Please note: - English isn't my native language. - This story is written before episode 17 of season 8 - I work with P.O.V.'s


**Closed Gates**

**CHAPTER I**

**Men of Letters bunker in Lebanon, Kansas – August 2013**

**DEAN**

"_Great. Everything is going great. It still won't sink in. Is this real?"_

Months have passed. Dean is sitting on the bench at the far end of the training hall of the bunker. He is watching Kevin and Adam training their defense on each other.

"_It's over. My worries are over. Sam closed the gates of hell AND heaven. I admit, I didn't fully believe in him. But with Cas' help there was no stopping us. I wish I did the trials but hey, that son of a bitch did it. I feel bad for Cas though. Turning his back against heaven, again. Losing all contact, again. You can see him struggling without his Angelic mojo. Being human is tough. I should know! Luckily, he still has his angel strength. And his powers aren't all drained."_

Dean turns his head slightly to the left and looks at Castiel. Looking at him with empathy. He then lowers his eyes to the demon strapped in the chair next to Cas. He puts on a serious face. Dean clenched his teeth together.

"_Damn demons! Closing the gates of hell should have cleared all those demons from the face of the earth. Instead, they are stuck here. But hey, you can't have it all I guess."_

He turns his head back to Cas.

"_Look at him… Struggling to smite that demon."_

Dean sighs and stands up. He walks over to Kevin and Adam.

"That's it for today, kids! Go clean yourselves up so we can have dinner. It will be our last meal with Kevin for a while."

Kevin looks at Dean, smiles and follows Adam.

"_I really like that Asian kid. You can see how grateful he is for all of this just by looking into his eyes. Well, what you can see of it."_

Dean chuckles.

"_I'm adorable."_

Dean is trying to hide his smirk. Cas notices it and is looking at him with pondering eyes.

"_I'm gonna miss him when he's gone. But he'll be in good hands. Kind of... Garth has good hands, right? I think. I wonder when Kevin's mom is picking him up."_

Dean has trouble hiding his smile. Cas stares at him and starts to smile too.

Before walking passed Castiel, Dean stops. He turns to Cas.

"You should take a break too."

"Yes, perhaps I should." Cas stared.

They are staring into each other's eyes.

Dean pats Cas' shoulder to suggest he should follow him out.

* * *

**SAM**

"_Steaks and potatoes. Good enough for me!"_

Sam lifts the grilling pan off the stove. He then puts it down next to the potatoes and veggies that are on the metallic kitchen island. The smell of grilled steaks overwhelms the kitchen. Sam takes a deep breath.

"_Doing normal things with my semi-normal life. Just how I wanted it. Closing the gates was my last deed. Let the next generation pick up where we left off. The Winchesters have done enough. And like, there is anything left to hunt anyways. Left over demons… Piece of cake! Oh man, I forgot dessert!"_

Sam shrugs it off. He then walks over to the cabinet near him and grabs five plates. He puts it next to the steaks. He then walks over to the drawer and grabs five forks and five knives.

"_I like cooking for everyone but I'm glad I don't have to do this everyday! With Kevin gone we'll have one hand short. But I guess Garth needs him more than us. We can't keep him here forever."_

Sam puts on his thinking face.

"_Oh well…"_

He takes a deep breath.

"Guys! Dinner's ready. Come and get it!"

Sam lowers his head. He then slightly moves his eyes to the food he cooked. He stares.

"_All this cooking makes me think of Amelia. How we always cooked our dinner. Together. I miss her. I really miss her. I could have been with her right now. But it's too late. I'm meant to be here, I guess…"_

"What's up with the puppy eyes, Sammy? You didn't ruin our dinner, did you?" Dean laughs while grabbing a plate. The rest follows him. Sam chuckles.

"_Look how happy everyone is. I mean, almost everyone. I don't know what Cas is thinking though. He doesn't have a lot of facial expressions. I can't imagine what he is going through right now."_

Sam grabs a plate and walks over to the food. He fills his plate.

For months, it's been the same routine: wake up, breakfast, training, lunch, shores, training, dinner and occasional hunting. It's like an unwritten schedule. Almost everything remains the same. No changes.

Everyone even has his own seating place at the table. Dean sits at the top. Like a fearless leader would. On Dean's right sits Sam with Castiel besides him. And on Dean's left sits Adam with Kevin next to him.

The table is always empty. Nothing would be on it. At dinner, there would only be the dinner plates accompanied by a bottle of beer or a glass of water next to it. Even today. A day that is more unusual than others.

Today is the last day that Kevin Tran will be eating here at this table for a long while. Kevin is accepted into college. He'll be picking up his studies after this summer.

With this happening, Kevin has to move far away from Kansas. But he'll be going to a much better place. Instead of a dorm, he'll be staying at home. Spending lost time with his mother. He can also be Garth's assistant in his spare time.

Garth will be stationing a HQ in the neighborhood so he can be close to the prophet. He could protect and guide him.

Everyone is already seated and begun with their food. Sam walks into the dining hall and takes a seat at the table. Dean made a joke about Kevin. Sam chuckles. He didn't hear what Dean said but he's just going along with it. He then looks around and stops his wandering eyes at Adam.

"_Nice to see Adam smile for a change. Like, a real smile. Not his fake smile that he puts on everyday. Even though his best friend Kevin is leaving tomorrow, he can celebrate and enjoy this night. Good for him!"_

Sam smiles in himself. Adam catches Sam looking at him and tones down his smile. He continues eating.

"_I can't blame Adam. I've been in the cage. I know how it felt. How it still feels. And Adam had been stuck down there for YEARS. But that's not all he is feeling. I can tell. There has to be more behind it. He's been really distanced since he got back. It would be great if he opens up a little. But hey, what did you expect? He's a Winchester after all."_

Sam sighs and looks down to his plate. He looks back up again. Realizing that the table is lacking good etiquette.

"I can see that you guys like it but don't choke on it. Slow down a bit. Take your time chewing, may be? And Kevin, I hope you enjoy your meal. It'll be a while before you come back to visit us."

Kevin smiles at Sam. He gives him a nod, showing his appreciation.

Dinner has ended quickly but everyone stayed at the table. The table would soon be filled with empty bottles of beer and memories.

* * *

**CASTIEL**

The sun has come up for a while.

Everybody is standing in front of the bunker saying goodbye to Kevin. Castiel is standing against the entrance door, observing.

Kevin puts his suitcase down on the dirt they call a driveway. He drops his backpack next to it and walks over to Sam.

"Goodbye Sam. You've been real good to me and I will never forget it." Kevin said.

"Any time Kevin. Any time. I'll see you soon alright?" Sam replied. He pats Kevin's shoulder and smiles.

Kevin gives Sam a tight hug and pats him back. He then turns around to Dean.

"Come here you son of bitch" Dean opened his arms.

Kevin walks over to Dean and hugs him. Dean picks him up off the ground. They are laughing. Cas stares.

"_Everyone's up early. Misses Tran can be here any minute now. _

_It is saddening to see the prophet parting us. But it's for his own good. He will be reunited with his mother; he can go back to his studies and assist Garth when needed. With his absence, Adam and I will be the only hunters in training. With my powers down, I really need the training. I can't do anything anymore. I have to rely on human resources like weapons and cars. I'm powerless, I'm hapless, I'm hopeless so why not give myself in to humanity. I don't have a choice. Even though I still have my superhuman strength, I still need to eat and sleep. I'm not used to this. It's degrading to have Sam and Dean helping me with such things. Teaching me how to clean or cook or use the washing machine. It's understandable when they teach me how to use a gun… but brushing my teeth? Maybe I'm being too critical."_

Castiel seems irritated. Frowning upon all these things that is on his mind. He looks down and closes his eyes. Trying to think about something else. He pulls his head back up and looks around him.

Kevin is saying goodbye to Adam now.

"Don't cry while I'm gone okay?" Kevin joked.

"Oh no! You'll be the one who'll be crying on his bed, missing me!" Adam replied in a taunting manner.

Kevin gives Adam a push. Adam pushes back. They are laughing.

Kevin then looks at Castiel and walks over to him.

"I know we weren't that close. But we have been through a lot together. Take care, Cas." Kevin smiled and looked straight into Castiel's eyes.

Kevin gives him a hug. It feels gentle.

"_I've grown accustomed to him. Yes, I will be missing him here."_

Before Cas could wrap his arms around Kevin he had already let go. He turns around and walks straight to his suitcase and sits on it. He sighs, staring at the woods in front of him. Adam comes and joins him. He lights a cigarette.

We could hear leafs blowing away from a distance, branches breaking in pieces.

Linda Tran's car is slowly pacing towards the bunker.

* * *

**CHAPTER II**

**Northern Minnesota – September 2013**

**DEAN**

"Where did it go? Cas! Where is it? I just saw it two seconds ago. Crap!"

Trying to avoid the branches, Dean and Cas are hunting a Wendigo in the woods. Sam and Adam stayed behind at the bunker for Adam's daily hunter training.

Dean is leading as always. With a shotgun in his hand, he stumbles over the dirt ground. Cas is following him tight. He is carrying a shotgun as well.

"Look out, Cas. There's moose crap all over the place. I keep stepping in something slippery."

"This isn't moose feces, Dean. It is... It is human skin." Castiel replied.

"Holy mother of mooses!"

Dean jumps up. He sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Damnit!"

He continues to walk.

"Or is it meeses?"

Dean squints his eyes. Putting up a thinking face.

"This is not the time, Dean." Cas replied with annoyance.

"Wow Cas. Did you just find a longer stick to put up your ass?"

"It's not funny, Dean! We must focus." Cas replied louder than before.

Dean chuckles.

"_I like teasing Cas. His responses are too damn funny."_

Suddenly, a rustling noise occurs from the bushes nearby. Dean and Cas freeze immediately.

"Sshh! Did you hear that, Cas? We are close. Now, stop playing around and follow me."

Dean approaches the mysterious noise.

"But Dean… I…" Cas stutters while rolling his eyes. He sighs.

Castiel follows Dean deeper into the woods. Grabbing Dean's right shoulder to keep up. Dean slows down a few feet ahead and grabs Cas' hand to let him know he's stopping. They both crouch down behind a bush. Dean turns his head to Castiel.

"Stay here."

Dean turns and walks up to the moving shape ahead of him. He lifts his shotgun up and puts it against her head. Dean doesn't blink.

"Who are you?"

Dean is looking intensely to the woman crouching over a dead Wendigo. He can only see the top of her head and her cleavage that is revealing from her tank top.

"_Who is this woman? What the hell is she doing here? What is she doing with a dead Wendigo? I don't trust this."_

Dean cocks his gun.

"I asked you a question lady!"

Castiel joins Dean from behind him. He's not getting too close. Cas looks confused but he's still cautious.

"I'm no threat to you, Dean Winchester." The woman said in an annoyed way.

"Put down the knife or I swear to him that I will!"

Dean nodded at Cas while saying that. Cas confirms this by nodding back.

"Alright, alright. Keep your panties on." She said.

She stretches her right arm out and lays the dagger down on the ground. Dean doesn't move a muscle. She rolls her eyes. She then puts her hands up. She is slowly standing up. She raises her head up and looks right into Dean's eyes. She tilts her head a little and smiles.

"On second thought. You can take them off if you like." She smirked.

Dean is standing completely still. Just staring at her. Mesmerized. Gasping for words to say. He lowers his gun slightly.

"_Who is she? What is a hot woman like her doing out here? I like how she smirks. And the way she's being witty... With me. Hey!"_

Dean snaps out of it.

"Hey! Don't be witty with me okay! Now do you wanna tell me what you are doing with that dead Wendigo?"

He rapidly points his gun at the corpse.

"Don't you recognize a hunter when you see one? How long have you been on the job now huh?" She remarked.

"What do you know about me? HOW do you know about me?"

Dean grabs his gun tighter and aims it back at her. Cas steps back. He looks concerned.

The brown haired girl rolls her eyes. "Who doesn't know about the Winchesters these day? Why do you think there aren't as many jobs for you these days? It's because e-ve-ry single hunter who knows about you is clearing a path for you. It seems that you've been through enough. You apparently deserve to retire."

"Oh well that's freaking fantastic! I'm on TMZ and I didn't even know about it. And listen here, hot stuff. We don't need your help. Any help! We certainly didn't ask for it!"

"Oh, you think I'm here for you? Hah don't make me laugh!" she raises her right eyebrow. "I don't care about your dainty face or that adorable snout behind you."

She looks right at Cas and winks.

Cas looks away, trying to avoid eye contact.

He tries to hide his grin. No one has ever called him adorable before. He's pleased by her compliment. Dean on the other hand is not so amused.

"I was sent here and I've done my duty. A job is a job. Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to pick up my dagger and be on my way." She stated.

"Hey, hey not so fast. Who sent you? How did you know I was gonna be here?"

Dean shakes his gun a little to point attention to it. She notices it.

"Oh you know him. Garth? He's the one who is giving the rest of us hunters jobs non-stop. He's like a big shot now all of a sudden. Now that most of the demons are gone and a few monsters are left. Nonetheless, he's doing a great job. Now stop asking questions and put away your gun before you shoot prematurely."

She answered.

She glances at Dean's crotch. She slowly looks back up and pouts her lips.

"Hey! I.. a.. I.. uhm"

Dean is stunned by her remarks but not intimidated. Castiel can't stop staring at her.

She picks up her dagger and takes a few steps away from them. Dean stares at her behind and enjoys what he sees.

"Wait!"

She stops and looks back with curiosity. Cas looks confused at Dean.

"_I can't just let her go at this hour. It's almost dark out. And who knows I can get some action tonight. She's really hot!"_

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Well… I'm not fully trusting this situation. I want to know more about this deal-business you other hunters having with Garth. And I need to talk to him about this."

"_Nice one Dean Winchester."_

"So? What do you want to do about it?" she taunted.

"_Man… What should I say now? Balls! I should've thought this through."_

Cas interferes. "We would like to invite you back to our premises. You could join us for dinner and stay the night if you wish. See it as a gesture of solidarity."

"_Good thinking, Cas! Now I have to say something to top it off."_

"In exchange for the information I want."

Castiel smiles at her. He then looks back at Dean. He's waiting for Dean to give him a look of approval. Dean nods and looks away annoyed.

"I don't usually do this but I need a place to stay the night and I'm starving for a good meal. It's also nice to see the Winchester's crib. I'll take you up on that offer." She replied.

Dean looks surprised. He lifts his eyebrows up.

"_That was easy. And since when is Cas smoother with the ladies than me? What the hell is this? Oh well, she's coming back with us at least."_

Dean mumbles off, heading back towards the Impala.

"We should follow him. May I ask for your name?" Castiel asked carefully.

"I'm Jennifer. Jennifer Michaels. Everyone calls me Jenny." she said.

She reaches out her hand.

"I'm Castiel. Everyone calls me Cas." He smiled.

They shake hands and follow Dean back to the car.

"Just Castiel huh? That's it? No last name?" She made a weird face.

* * *

**CASTIEL**

"It's not really your turn to make dinner if I need to be here and help you." Adam scoffed.

He takes a few plates of food and walks away. Cas looks at him while he exits the kitchen.

"_I have a feeling that he doesn't like me that very much. What have I done wrong? Perhaps it is my imagination. I'll grab the rest of the plates and join everyone at the table."_

Castiel grabs all the plates that are left from the counter and brings it to the table. Usually, everyone has to come and get his own plate in the kitchen. But because there is a guest, a lady, in the house tonight, Cas will make an exception. After all, he is the chef for tonight.

Cas takes a seat at his usual place. He looks around but he didn't know what to say. It's like there's a knot in his throat. He feels nervous for some reason.

"So hi, I'm Sam Winchester. Jenny, right? Dean told me what happened today." Sam told her, breaking the awkward silence at the table.

"Hi Sam. I heard a lot about you." Jenny grinned.

"Uh yeah, I heard that too." Sam smiled. He takes a fast look at Dean.

The awkward silence strolls in again. It was so noticeable that it made Jenny and Sam laugh.

"Oh I see you two are getting along fine! May I remind you that we know nothing about her?" Dean interrupted. He looks a little jealous. He makes an angry look at Sam.

Sam immediately stops laughing. He puts on an innocent face like a young schoolboy that did something naughty. Jenny keeps giggling. She turns herself to Dean.

"You know what, sweet cheeks? I'll tell you everything there is to know about me after this amazing meal Cas has made for us. Deal?" Jenny suggested.

"_She reminds me of someone."_

She then looks at Cas and raises her shoulders. Cas swallows, looking nervous. His heart starts beating faster. His stomach turns. He feels weird.

"_This woman is making me feel really funny. I have never felt this way before. What is happening? Perhaps this is hunger. Perhaps I should eat."_

"Please, let us eat." Cas said.

Jenny glances at Dean. She is smiling and batting her eyes. Dean looks back and shows a subtle smile.

Everyone starts to eat.

"_Well, this is going fairly well."_

**JENNIFER**

A couple of hours have passed. Adam and Cas took the dishes to the kitchen.

Jenny is telling Sam and Dean her side of the story about what happened this late afternoon. She's telling them why she was there in the woods and how she knew that Dean might be there.

"… and that's why I was there crouching over that dead thing. Garth knew that one of you guys would be on the case. He knew I was in Minnesota for another hunt so he asked me to hurry and finish the task before you guys. Clearly, I wasn't fast enough."

"So, you're on the hunt a lot?" Sam asked out of curiosity.

"Well, yeah. I don't really have anything else going on in my life. I don't have any one. I was an only child and I lost my father to one of those things. And now I'm hunting them all down. That's the reason that keeps me going."

Jenny frowned, realizing how pathetic it all sounded.

"_Wow I'm telling far too much to them. I'm just so excited to meet them!"_

"Well I think that's enough storytelling for tonight, don't you?"

She looks around. She bends over the table and reaches the bottle of beer in front of her. She sits back down again with a sigh.

"_I think I drank a little too much between this evening. I'm feeling tipsy. I should stop after this bottle. Maybe get some fresh air."_

"I'm going to sit outside for a minute, guys. I need some fresh air."

"Okay. I think I'm going to bed. Do you want me to show you the guest room first?" Sam asked Jennifer.

"It's okay, Sam. I got this." Dean looked at Sam. He's showing Sam the door with his eyes. Dean grins.

"Alright. Goodnight." Sam responded in a short breath.

* * *

"The stars are so clear here in Lebanon."

"Yeah. I really like it here." Dean replied.

Jenny and Dean sat outside for a while. They drank, laughed and talked about everything and nothing. Because they have a lot in common they could exchange a lot of stories. Dean doesn't see her as a threat anymore.

"_I didn't expect to like him this much. We are so similar. This is so weird! It's nice to finally find someone I can talk to. I have been alone for so long. And man, is he a hunk or what? Let's bring it up a notch."_

"It's getting really late. Can you show me where I will be sleeping?"

Jenny bats her eyes at Dean.

"Sure. I'll take you." Dean said. He stands up and reaches his hand out to her.

Jenny grabs his hand and tries to pull herself up. She giggles.

"I had a bit too much I think."

Dean chuckles. He grips her hand tight and guides her to the guest room.

Jenny is trying to walk as normal as she can. She passes the guest room.

"Oh, hold up. We're here." Dean whispered.

Meanwhile everyone has gone to his own room. Sam is probably reading in his bed, Adam is probably on the laptop and Cas is most likely watching TV.

"Why are you whispering? Am I being too loud? I'm sorry, I get all giggly when I drink."

"Nah, don't worry. Everything here is almost soundproof anyways." Dean banged on the wall when he said that. "The bunker has really thick walls."

Dean is standing in front of the second door on the right of the hallway. He opens the door and walks in. Jenny follows. She closes the door behind her. She leans her back against it.

"Is the bed comfortable?"

Dean turns around. Meanwhile, Jenny is giving him a sexy look. Dean looses his face muscles.

He walks over to her, placing his right hand on the door and his left hand on her hip.

"I don't know yet. I haven't had the chance to try this bed." Dean whispered in her left ear.

Jenny turns her head to him, following his breath. She grabs his collar and stares at him. Dean's eyes move from her eyes to her lips.

He presses his lips against hers while his left hand moves up to her neck. She kisses him back.

As she's pulling him closer to her, Dean is brushing his body against hers.

The closer they come to each other, the wilder their kiss becomes.

Dean pressures Jenny against the door and kisses her neck. Jenny moans. Her breath gets heavier.

Dean heaves her right leg up. She wraps her leg around his waist. He picks her up.

Dean grabs her thighs tight and carries her to the bed.

**CHAPTER III**

**Men of Letters bunker in Lebanon, Kansas – September 2013**

**DEAN**

Dean and Jenny shared the night together. The hours flew by and it's almost noon. They are still in bed. Dean wakes up. He turns to her.

"_Last night was amazing! The sex was great and talking to her was really nice. I haven't had a night like this in ages. She's so beautiful._"

Dean smiles as he stares at her. His smile fades.

"_What if she wants more out of this? I like her but a relationship is too soon for me."_

Dean frowns.

"_Am I not ready for a relationship? But I like her. I really like her! We have so much in common. And now would be the perfect time to start a normal relationship, a normal life. Why am I making this so complicated? I'm so confused. This is ridiculous! It's like I'm feeling guilty for some reason. Why?"_

"You look constipated." Jenny squinted her eyes.

"What?"

"_When did she wake up?"_

"You're really having a Castiel look going on right now." She noted.

Dean's face turns straight.

"Yeah! Like that!" she laughed. "But no seriously. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I…"

"Is it about last night? Don't worry about it. I only need a friend." She interrupted.

Dean's eyes widen.

"_Can she read my mind?"_

"Besides, I'm out of here by this afternoon right?" She looks down, looking disappointed.

Jenny gets up from the bed. She doesn't even bother to cover up her naked body. Dean glares.

"Just one quick shower and I'm out of here." She walks towards the bathroom.

"Are you seducing me so I'd ask you to stay?"

"Is it working?" she smirked.

"Yes. Yes, it is."

"Good. I'll be taking that shower then." She walks into the bathroom.

"_This is going too easy. I should say something here."_

"Don't get me wrong. I'm just not ready to fully settle down right now. I mean, I do like you. I like talking to you. But if you'll be staying here, I expect you to contribute around here. And… well, you're really hot."

"_I sound so awkward."_

Jenny pops her head out of the doorway. "Are you joining me or what?"

"Coming. Coming right now."

* * *

**CASTIEL**

A couple of weeks have passed. The month is now **October**.

"_Hair growth is such a peculiar thing. Look at my vessel… at me. I have a beard and my hair is growing rapidly. I'm becoming like Sam! Hold on, did I just make a joke?"_

Castiel is in the main bathroom of the hallway. The door to the right of him is wide open. He's been standing in front of the mirror for half an hour now. He grabs the sink and leans closer to the mirror.

"_I should do something about it. I'll start by shaving the beard."_

He gently strokes his beard.

"Hey, nice peach fuzz you got there!" Dean winked at him from the doorway.

"What do you want, Dean?"

"Hey, you're the one who left the door open. How many times do I have to tell you? When you do private stuff, like going to the toilet, you have to close the door." Dean sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm still not used to this "privacy" of yours."

"No, not mine. I'm talking about your… never mind." Dean rolled his eyes. "Are you having a problem with something?"

"_Yes, I actually do. But I feel torn. On the one hand, I don't want any help. It's humiliating for me. But on the other hand, I like it when Dean spends his time with me. I feel wanted. It makes me happy."_

"I'm having trouble with my –what you call- fuzz."

"Oh come on, Cas. I already showed you how to do it." Dean seemed annoyed.

"Yes, but very briefly."

Dean sighs loudly. He walks in and pushes his side against Cas. He steps to the left. "Okay, scoot over. Good thing that I need to shave too. Now, let's do this together. But I need you to focus, alright? Let's not make a habit out of this."

"I understand."

Dean opens the cabinet next to the mirror. He takes a new razor out of its package and gives it to Castiel. He throws the plastic into the bin under the sink and grabs his own razor. He places it on the side of the sink. Castiel copies him.

"Okay, ready? First, you have to wash your face with warm water." Dean opens the tap, filling the sink. Steam rises up.

"Why do I have to use warm water?"

"I don't know Cas just warm water, okay? Just listen and follow me." Dean snapped.

He makes a bowl out of his hands and fills it with the running water. He splashes his face, making himself wet. He does this twice. Castiel does the same. He looks at Dean for his approval. Dean nods. He closes the tap.

"Then, you use this shaving cream." Dean shows Cas the can. "Open your hands."

Cas shows his palms. He hesitated. Dean sprays a good amount of shaving cream onto Cas' hands. He then sprays it onto his own hand. He rubs his hands together. Castiel copies.

The cream has transformed into foam. Dean smears it onto his stubble.

Cas follows but smears the foam all over his face.

"No, Cas! It's not a facial." Dean laughed.

"I... I don't understand."

"The foam protects your skin when you shave unwanted hair and as far as I know, you still need your eyebrows." Dean explained with a little laugh.

"Oh… Okay."

"_THIS is why I don't want any help. I feel embarrassed."_

Dean notices the embarrassment in Cas' eyes.

"Don't worry. I had to learn too." Dean consoled him.

He washes his hands and grabs a washcloth out of the cabinet. He dips the washcloth in the water a few times and wrings it out.

"Come here." He wipes off the unwanted foam of Cas' forehead.

"There you are. Now I can at least see you." He chuckled. "Now you take the razor and shave." Dean turns his head to the mirror and starts shaving.

"I see."

"_This isn't so difficult as Dean showed me the last time."_

"It took you long enough to grow one." Dean noted.

"My beard?"

"Yeah. Last time you shaved was after you escaped purgatory, I think. How did you managed that without any help?" Dean asked.

"I noticed that my hair begins to grow after I've been cut off from heaven for a long period of time. First, my angelic powers begin to drain and after a while, I slowly become more human-like. I think that's the reason why it took me so long to grow a beard."

"And the shaving? I'm really curious about that. Tell me." Dean demanded.

"Well, you have showed me once how to do it before so I grabbed a razor and just shaved myself. I forgot about the shaving cream though. I made a lot of wounds on my face but I healed quickly."

"Wait, what razor? Did you use my razor?!" Dean raised his voice.

"Ouch. I think I just cut my self."

"That's normal. It won't be the last time. Just finish up and wash your face with clean water." Dean advised. He's done shaving and is washing his face.

"_I should've been more careful. I can't heal as fast as I used to."_

"You boys doing all right?" Jenny asked from the doorway.

"Actually, can you help Cas? Sam is going to the store and someone needs to keep an eye on Adam while he's shooting targets." Dean directed to Jenny.

"_Jenny helping me? Why would he ask her to do this? He knows that I feel nervous around her. I like her. She's really nice to me this passed few weeks but I always choke up and leave her without any response. I hope that she doesn't think that I'm against her staying here. I really hope not because I enjoy her company at the bunker. She contributes so much around here. It amazes me how one woman can bring so much felicity."_

Dean dries his face and walks out the door. Jenny enters the bathroom.

"So, how can I help you, handsome?" Jenny asked.

"_See, it's comments like these that silences me. I feel flattered and I don't know how to deal with that."_

"It's my hair. Should I need a haircut? How do I approach this matter?"

Jenny giggles. "I'll take care of you, don't worry. But first, we need to do something about that peach fuzz you still have going on. Look at you. You have foam all over you." She laughed.

"_I know who she reminds me of! She reminds me of Dean. Only more gentle."_

"Go and take a seat. I'll shave you. We would buy a lot of time if I do it, but don't tell Dean." She winked. "And I don't want you to cut yourself shaving again."

Cas sits down on the edge of the bathtub. Jenny stands between his legs and gently pushes his head up. She strokes the razor from his Adam's apple to his chin. She continues to do this a couple more times.

"Why didn't it work out between you and Dean?"

Jenny stops and loosens her face.

"Is it too personal?"

"No, it's okay. It's just… We do have chemistry and we do get along just fine. But the lovey-dovey feelings aren't quite there, you know what I mean? Maybe it's because we are too alike. I don't know. You can't rush these things. If Dean is not ready, then he's not ready. He seems occupied for some reason. Are you getting any of this?" she asked.

"No."

"You know, the feeling of falling in love?" she lifted her eyebrows.

"No."

"Don't tell me you've never fallen in love with anyone before." Jenny sounded astonished.

"I do care for others, if that's what you mean."

Jenny breathes out. She continues to shave Castiel.

"That's a part of it. Caring is a part of loving someone. But I mean the part BEFORE you really love someone." Jenny said, simplifying it for Cas.

"There's progress for that?"

"_What is she trying to tell me? I don't understand. Because, I do love and I do care for others, like I did for my Garrison, like I do for Sam and Dean and Adam and Kevin even. We've been through much together. I even started to care for Jennifer after all this time."_

Jenny grabs the wet cloth from the sink and washes his face. She looks him straight in the eye.

"Let me tell you something about falling in love." She smiled. "When you are with that person -no, scratch that- even thinking about that person makes your eyes dilate, you feel like walking on clouds, the ground below you just vanishes and you feel like you're floating. You can't stop staring, you can't stop smiling and your breath gets heavier. You only feel happiness." Her face lighted up. "You feel butterflies in your stomach and your throat just crops up. But you don't mind it at all, because you like hanging out with him or her. Him or her, Cas?" She laughed.

"I'm utterly indifferent to sexual orientation."

Jenny smiles. "I like that. Very open minded of you." She continues to clean his face.

_"So that is what happens to you when you fall in love. I never knew this. I have had this feeling before. Twice actually. I am having this feeling right now. Every time… every time she is around."_

Castiel looks marveled at Jennifer.

"You look confused. I'll just stop rambling now. Besides, angels probably walk on clouds all the time." She smirked.

"Actually…"

"No, don't tell me anything about heaven. I want to be surprised." She winked at him. "We're done here. Time to cut your hair. How would you like it?"

* * *

**SAM**

Sam is on the road, on his way home from the store. It's pretty far from the bunker but he enjoys the ride. It's the only time he can drive the Impala without Dean nagging.

He's putting some music on.

_"Driver picks the music, so you can shut your cakehole Dean! Hahaha! Oh shit, I forgot the pie. He's gonna kill me."_

Sam drives up to the bunker. He parks the car next to Adam. He's target shooting on some old cans. Dean is sitting on a log, watching him from a small distance. Sam gets out of the car, carrying several grocery bags. He walks up to Dean.

"Focus, Adam! Less Mission Impossible, more Bourne." Dean shouted.

"You know what? I'm done for today. I'm going inside." Adam snapped.

He walks over to Dean and hands him the pistol. He then walks away.

"Hey! What the hell is going on with you huh?" Dean yelled.

"Nothing, I just need some time alone." Adam replied.

"Hey, stop!" Dean yelled out louder than before.

Adam stops, he is aggravated. He doesn't turn around to face Dean.

"Are we gonna talk about what's going on with you or not?" Dean asked.

"Or not." Adam answered back. He continues to walk away from Sam and Dean.

"We need to do something about him."

"You're telling me! I know the dude's been through a lot and all but what the hell man!" Dean is puzzled.

"_I should talk to him. Only I know how it is coming out of the cage. Maybe he'll talk to me. I'll give him some time to cool off first."_

"Let me talk to him."

"Oh yeah, 'cause I'm so unapproachable." Dean said in a sarcastic way. He stands up and walks to the car. He picks up the other grocery bags and walks off.

"Welcome home." Sam sighed. He follows Dean inside.

* * *

**CHAPTER IV**

**Men of Letters bunker in Lebanon, Kansas – week of Thanksgiving, November 2013**

Almost a month has passed and the Trans are here to visit. Thanksgiving is coming up and they are having a small get together. Linda Tran and Sam are in charge of the food, Adam and Kevin will be decorating while Jennifer and Cas will do the shopping. Dean (un)fortunately has to sit back and watch everyone work because he broke his ankle a few days back.

"Mama Tran! I'm thirsty!" Dean yelled out as a joke. He's sitting on the couch watching a football game on TV.

"Oh now. Don't you start with me, young man." Linda glanced while she hands Dean a bottle of beer. "Why did you think you could jump out of a window from the third floor? You know better than that!"

"A vampire was chasing me! They aren't anything like the Twilight fairies you think they are. They turned me once and that was enough for me." Dean ranted.

"Well, at least you're save." Linda pinched his cheek and walks back to the kitchen. Dean giggles like a small boy. He's enjoying the moment. Sam is sitting next to him. He sighs but smirks at the same time.

"Stay away from my mother, Dean." Kevin gave a dirty look.

"Oh come on Kevin, keep doing your... thing." Dean points his bottle to the decoration in his hand. "And isn't it a bit too early for Christmas decorations?"

"I'm not doing this again for Christmas, guys. Let's get this over with." Adam replied from behind him.

"Homey." Dean smiled. He lifts his foot up on the coffee table and sags into the couch. He looks up at the Christmas tree.

"Why-Why is Cas' picture on top of the tree?" Dean asked in confusion.

"We didn't have an angel to put on top. Why? It's not like you would mind." Adam answered.

"Uh, what? Wait, what? Why would you think I would NOT mind?" Dean loudened his voice.

"Why WOULD you mind?" Adam teased.

"I would would or would not mind, okay? Can we drop this, please?" Dean sounded annoyed and a bit embarrassed.

Adam tries to hide his smirk.

"Look, there's a huge storm coming up our way." Sam pointed at the TV. "I hope Jen and Cas come back in time."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the parking lot of the supermarket.

"Cas, can you help me put the bag with the turkey into the car?" Jenny asked nicely.

"Of course." Castiel replied. He lifts the bag up effortlessly and places it in the trunk.

"I'll drive us back. I see that there's a storm coming up and we need to reach the bunker before it's too dangerous to drive." Jenny noted.

"My driving isn't that bad. We made it to the supermarket, didn't we?" Cas responded.

"I didn't say you were bad. But you're still learning and frankly, too slow for my liking." Jenny teased while she steps in the car.

Cas rolls his eyes and sits down in the passenger's seat. Jenny starts up the car and drives onto the road.

"We're really living in the middle of nowhere, aren't we?" Jenny tried to small talk.

"It's always been like that with the Winchesters. I'm used it." Castiel answered.

"You don't like being around people, do you?" Jenny asked.

"I like you?" Cas responded without thinking. He widens his eyes. He couldn't believe he said that to her.

"You do?" Jenny smiled. "I'm glad, I thought you didn't like me staying at the bunker."

Cas blew out a little air. "I like your presence." He hesitated.

Jenny moves her right hand from the shifting gear to Cas' left hand that is resting on the seat he's sitting on. "I like you too." She releases his hand and shifts up the gear. "Damn! It's already begun to rain. I can hardly see a thing. And wow the wind's strong too. There's a real big storm coming up."

"It's getting dangerous. We should get off the road and shelter somewhere until the storm has passed." Castiel proposed.

"Good idea. There's a motel coming up in a mile or so. I'll park up there." Jenny suggested.

Jenny drives up a small hill next to the highway. There's a small diner next to the motel.

"The road is obstructed." Cas noted.

"I can see that too, thank you. It seems that everything is closed down for the holidays. I'll park the car here then and we run up to that room over there." Jenny pointed out a random motel room. "I bet I can run faster than you. Okay, ready? 3, 2, … RUN!"

They both ran out of the car as quickly as they could. They are both laughing really hard.

Jenny trips and falls down hard. Cas immediately stops and runs back to her.

"Are you all right?" Cas worried.

"Next to my ego? I'm fine. Only scraped my knee really bad." Jenny answered.

Without hesitating, Castiel picks Jennifer up. He carries her to the motel room.

"That's really sweet of you, Cas, but I can still walk." Jennifer noted. "Okay. Let me quickly pick this lock so we can get in."

Jenny opens the door and steps inside. Castiel follows.

"Man, it's freezing here!" Jenny quivered.

"Aren't you over-exaggerating?" Cas tilted his head to her.

"Maybe. I don't know. What I do know is that I'm really cold." Jenny said. She flips the light switch. "Great, no lights either."

Castiel stands right to the bed and looks around the room.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'm taking off my soaked clothes and I hope I can dry myself up with a clean towel. You should too if you don't want to get sick. Let's see what we have here." She walks into the bathroom. "There's only one towel here, sorry Cas. I think we've picked out the cheapest motel of Kansas!" she joked from the other room.

Jennifer walks out with only a towel wrapped around her wet body. A few rain drops fall from her hair. She looks shocked at Cas.

"What? What are you doing?" she asked indignantly. "Why? Why are you naked?"

"You said that I should take my wet clothes off if I don't want to get sick. I don't want to get sick. I can't heal as fast as I used to." Castiel responded.

"Um okay… I'm crawling into bed. Those sheets might keep me warm these couple of hours." Jenny said as she walks to the left side of the Queen-sized bed.

Cas is still standing on the same spot.

Jenny pulls the covers over her and turns on her side. She is still shivering.

He notices how cold Jenny is and crawls up next to her.

"I'll help you warm up with my body warmth." He cuddled her.

Jenny grabs his arm over her. She rests her head on Cas' hand.

"You're really warm. Thank you." Jenny said.

"Literally or figuratively?" he asked.

"Both." Jenny closed her eyes.

Cas rests his head in her hair. He scents lavender with a little bit of vanilla. He takes a deep breath.

"I like the smell of your hair." His mouth grazes her ear when he whispered. He then presses his nose deeper in her hair. His lips accidentally stroke the side of her neck. She's caressing his arm with her fingertips.

"I like being this close to you." She whispered back.

She pulls his arm, making him to come closer. She presses her back against him. His cock hardens.

"What's happening?" Cas startled.

Jenny turns to Cas and whispers, "It's okay." She's staring Cas right in the eyes. He caresses her face with his hand; pushing up the hair that fell in front of her face.

She presses her lips softly against his and throws her arms around his neck. Cas places his hand on her back and pulls her closer.

Their kiss gets more intense as she strokes her tongue onto his. Her hand is running from his hipbone to his inner thighs. Castiel starts to breath heavier.

She pushes him on his back as she kisses his neck. She places her leg over him. She bends forward to kiss his chest. Cas closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He pushes himself in her and grabs her shoulder blades tight. She lets out a soft moan. Jenny moves her hips up and down, getting him more aroused. She moans louder as her pleasure rises. She grabs the bed sheets next to them. Cas is pushing him deeper as she moans harder. She grabs his hand and places it on her breast. Castiel moans louder.

He grabs her hips and forces her onto the bed. She wraps her legs around him as he moves faster. He kisses her neck as he pushes himself harder and harder. Her moans are uncontrollable. She shivers as she orgasms. She claws Cas' shoulder blades. He moans loudly as he climaxes.

Castiel's eyes start to glow with white light. The bright light overtook the whole room. He lets out one last moan and passes out.

A couple of hours have passed and Castiel wakes up.

"Hi" she smiled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm… I'm fine. I think." Cas responded.

"What was that bright light?" Jenny asked.

"You saw that?" he asked surprised.

"Of course. How could I miss that?" she said jokingly. "It was beautiful. Your eyes were so bright. So mesmerizing blue."

"I never met anyone who could see my true form." He said, intrigued by this. "Only Jimmy, my vessel."

"Who?" Jenny asked.

"It doesn't matter. Can I touch your knee?" Cas suddenly asked. "I want to try something."

"After what happened today? You don't have to ask me that any more." She joked.

Cas lays down his hand on her scraped knee. It healed in a blink of an eye.

Jenny startles. "How? What? How did you that?" she looked shocked at Cas. "Are… are your powers back?" she squinted her eyes.

"You're not afraid of me?" Cas asked.

"No, not at all. I trust you." She smiled as she places her hand on his face.

He smiles with relieve. "I like to stay here in bed with you but we should head back." He said.

"You're right." Jenny sighed. "We should head back to the den. It's still a long drive."

She kisses his forehead gently and gets out of the bed. She walks to the bathroom.

Castiel smiles as his eyes follow her.

* * *

Back at the bunker.

"Do you think something happened to them?" Sam asked.

"Who?" Dean answered.

"Cas and Jen of course. You know, with the storm?" Sam responded.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about them. They're fine. They can take care of themselves. They probably found a place to shelter along the way, that's what we would do." Dean replied as he drinks from his bottle of beer.

"Yeah, you're right." Sam said.

A loud banging sound comes from the entrance of the bunker.

"See? That's probably them right now." Dean smirked.

Sam rapidly gets up from the couch and walks to the entrance. He opens the door.

"Honey, I'm home!" A woman's voice flowed in.

Sam looks shocked. Dean recognizes the voice and hops as fast as he can to the front. He struggles with his crotches.

"What are you doing here? How did you find us, Meg?" Dean interrogated.

"The same way I found you that time with Emmanuel." She joked.

"I thought you would be rotting in hell by now." Dean joked back.

"Aren't you the funny one? I wasn't in hell at the time, thank… not God." She replied.

"What do you want?" Sam asked aggressively.

"Now that everything is all behind us, I want truce." She replied.

"Truce? You want truce? You betrayed us and partnered up with Crowley. Again! How do you expect us to trust you?" Dean acted surprised and slightly annoyed. "I should kill you right on the spot."

"Hey, hey. As I recall it, you betrayed me too by closing the gates of hell. I helped you boys out various times and after all that, you still wanted to lock me up down there." She gave them a dirty look.

"But you clearly aren't." Sam said.

"You faked your own death for crying out loud! Just to throw us off." Dean shouted.

"At the time, you thought all demons would be sent back to hell. Well, you thought wrong. But I digress. I'm hoping you do too." Meg suggested. "And you gotta admit, it was clever."

"So what? We should just let you in? Have some family time, celebrate?" Sam said sarcastically.

"Not a bad idea, moose. I just need a place to stay. Remember the time before the whole leviathan-thing? Well, it's the same thing now. You're not a threat to me and I'm not a threat to you. Come on, what can go wrong? I'm just a little demon who helped you out so many times." She's giving them puppy eyes.

"I don't trust you!" Dean pointed at her.

"It's mutual, Dean. Another thing we have in common." She smiled. "Give me a chance. You could take me at any moment. I realize that. And so do you so where's the problem? I'll pay for rent and I don't eat. I can contribute around here. And it seems you need a little help with your leg there, Dean."

Sam looks at Dean. "What do you think?"

Dean looks aggravated.

"One strike and you're out!" he threatened. He hops off.

"I missed you guys" she smiled. "Where's Clarence?"

"What are you doing here?" Castiel asked from behind her.

Sam sighs.

* * *

**CHAPTER V**

**Men of Letters bunker in Lebanon, Kansas – December 2013**

**DEAN**

Again, a few weeks have passed. It's snowing outside and everybody is staying indoors. Sam retreated himself to the study hall to read. Meg is out hunting demons. Adam has locked himself up in his room and Dean sits on the couch watching TV.

"_This is freaking boring! I want to go out. I want to drive my baby. I want to hunt things, kill demons. Not sending another demon out to do a hunter's work. Instead, I'm watching those two make out in front of me. It's annoying. Annoying!"_

"Guys, really?"

"I'm sorry, Dean. This is all so new and this… this makes me very happy." Cas smiled.

"Isn't he sweet?" Jenny giggled as he hugs him.

"Yeah, yeah. You guys share a room now, right? Use it! If it wasn't for this limp I would have kicked you both there myself."

"We're sorry." Cas and Jenny said simultaneously.

"Wow, really? That's obnoxious."

"You're just jealous." Jenny joked. "But really, sorry. We'll stop. For now."

Castiel cackles. He then tries to put on a straight face. "And I'm sorry that I can't heal you, Dean. I don't know why that my powers disappeared so rapidly."

"Stop being sorry, okay? You guys are making it worse."

Dean crosses his arms and leans back.

"_Is it me or are they so irritating? Is it because I'm stuck inside this bunker for so long? Am I getting old? And what is she saying about being jealous? Of you? Of Cas? Pfft! Don't let me laugh. I didn't want a relationship. I broke it off, not you."_

Dean looks at the couple. They are staring at each other, smiling.

"_I think I'm gonna throw up."_

"ADAAAAM!"

* * *

**ADAM**

"ADAAAAM!" Dean shouted from the living room.

"_What now? Let me stay in my room. I'm closing my door."_

"ADAM! What are you doing? Come here." Dean yelled.

"Goddamn it."

Adam gets up from his bed and walks to Dean.

"What? WHAT?"

"Don't you want to sit with us? Watch a game together?" Dean suggested with a smile.

"No, not really. I like to sit in my room."

Dean straightens his face. "Okay, sit down."

Adam sighs but obeys Dean. He drops himself on the couch.

"_What now. I bet he wants to talk again. I don't want to talk about hell. I don't want to talk about Lucifer and the cage. I'm out now, aren't I?"_

"This time, you're going to sit here and we're gonna talk." Dean commanded.

"_Just what I thought."_

Castiel and Jennifer stand up and leave to their room. Dean leans over to Adam.

"Talk to me. Please." Dean pleaded.

"_The hell with it."_

"You want to know what is going on? Huh? First, I got left in the chamber alone with Michael. I called for you, Dean. I called for you. And if that wasn't horrible enough, you left me alone in the cage with Lucifer. You left me to rot in hell for YEARS!"

Adams voice carries to the study hall. Sam walks in to see what is going on.

"I know I'm not as precious as Sam. But I trusted you! You ASKED me to trust you. And you just left me. You didn't care."

"I pleaded for your soul, Adam. I pleaded Death." Dean tried to explain.

"He tried, Adam." Sam interfered.

"Well it didn't help, did it? What does it matter anyway, right? I'm here now. But only by accident. Because you closed the gates, hell had to spit out the ones that didn't belong there. I'm here by accident. Just like I was to my mother and your father!"

"Hey! John loved you! Don't you dare think he didn't care for you!" Dean shouted angrily.

"Don't! Just don't! I can't take any of this crap any more. What am I doing here? I had a life before all of this. I was studying pre-med for God's sake! Look where I am now?"

"Is that it? Because hunting isn't good enough for you?" Dean asked with anger.

"Oh yeah. Killing left over monsters while you two retire. I just can't deal with everything right now, okay? I just can't. It's too much. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do, Dean. I'm tired. I can't handle this life. But I'm too afraid to end it myself."

Adam drops his face into his hands.

"I'm not scared of dying. I'm scared of what happens next. What if I don't deserve to go to heaven?"

Sam walks over to him and crouches in front of him.

"I know you don't want to hear this. But I know how you feel. I felt that too. We are getting through this. We will get through this. Together. We're a family now, Adam." Sam said. "We'll take care of you."

* * *

**MEG**

It's 9 pm and Meg is walking through a quiet neighborhood. She's whistling 'Highway to Hell'. The demon-killing knife is tugged in her pants.

An old woman crosses her path. She looks at Meg. "Don't you know it's dangerous for a young lady to walk the streets alone at night?"

"Well, lucky for me, I'm not a lady. Don't you know it's dangerous for an old lady to walk the streets alone at night?"

"Well lucky for me, I'm not an old lady, Meg." She chuckled. Her eyes turns pitch black.

Three other demons walk up behind her, surrounding Meg.

She grabs the knife and holds it real tight.

"What are you waiting for huh, you bastards?"

The first demon runs up to her from the back. Meg lifts up the knife and pierces him in the head. She yanks it back and he falls to the ground. Meg turns around, kicks the demon on her right side away and stabs the demon on the left. The demon drops dead. She rapidly turns back to the old lady and sees black smoke escaping her. The old lady collapses on the pavement. Meg walks over to the other demon.

Blood spatters on her face as she slits the demon's throat.

"Well that's that."

* * *

Weeks have passed. It's **24 December 2013.**

Christmas eve. Sam puts the last present under the tree. "Well, that's the last one!"

"Okay! Now, can we open them?" Dean asked annoyed.

"Sorry for wanting to follow traditions, Dean." Sam sounded pretentious. "Kevin, you start because it was your birthday recently."

"Wow, I'm really excited!" Kevin shouted.

Everybody agreed that all the gifts are hand-made. It's cheaper that way and more personal. Who needs expensive stuff when you have family, they thought.

"What am I getting?" Kevin wondered.

He rips his first present open. He laughs "A slingshot! Thank you, Dean."

"Is it that obvious that it's from me?" Dean asked.

"Wait what? I made the same thing for you, Dean!" Adam laughed.

"Shh! Don't ruin the surprise. I made one for you too, Adam." Dean joked.

An hour passes and everybody has opened the presents. Meg stares awkwardly.

"Your gift from me is no rent for this month." Dean said to Meg.

"Oh why thank you, Dean." Meg replied sarcastically.

"Okay, and you can use the demon-killing knife whenever you want. It seems you like that damn thing so much and I'm not using it for now." Dean responded to her sarcastic note.

"That's more like it!" Meg smiled.

"Too bad we have to leave again tomorrow." Linda said.

"Yes, it's a shame." Castiel stated.

"And that's why we should enjoy this evening together!" Jenny smiled.

"After the dishwasher is loaded." Sam interrupted.

Everybody sighs and stares at Sam.

"We'll do it" Jennifer suggested. She grabs Cas' hand.

"Okay! The rest of us will watch a cheesy Christmas movie!" Dean cheered.

"That sounded so weird coming from you." Sam noted.

"I know right? I'm too sober for this." Dean joked.

Everybody laughed.

Adam and Kevin raced to the TV. Linda and Meg follow them. Meg is humming "Highway to Hell".

Sam pulls Dean back by his shoulder.

"I still have something for you." Sam said.

"Ooh another slingshot?" Dean asked excited.

"Funny, Dean. No." Sam stared at him.

He reaches into his pocket.

"What is it?" Dean asked. He opens his hand.

"This." Sam drops an amulet in his hand.

"You… You kept this?" Dean stared at the amulet necklace.

"It hurt when you threw it out. But I understand. I picked it out of the bin after you left the room. I hoped you would take it back someday." Sam gives Dean the puppy eyes.

"I regretted throwing that away. Thank you, Sam." Dean smiled. He accepts the necklace. "You want a hug now or something?"

Sam laughs. "Don't get too excited." he joked.

"Let's go merrymaking!" Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder.

* * *

Jennifer and Castiel are loading up the dishwasher. She grabs his hand.

"Cas? I want to give you something." She said.

"Another gift?" Cas asked confused.

"Yes, something more personal." She smiled.

"I'm sorry. I don't have anything else for you." Cas replied with regret. "Couples give each other special presents, don't they? I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. You'll make it up tonight." She winked. "Just being with you makes me happy." She smiled. Her eyes twinkle. She gives him a box. "Open it!" Jenny suggested.

"Being with you is the greatest gift I could ever have." Cas stared into her eyes. He smiles.

"Come on! Open it!" She demanded. She looks excited.

Cas opens the box. "Are these small rag dolls?" he smiled.

"I thought it was cute. The girl is me and the boy is you when you still had the beard and long hair." She laughed.

Cas laughs too. "It reminds me of the day you cut my hair."

"That's the idea." Jenny said.

"That's the day I knew I was falling in love for you." Castiel said.

She caresses his face and kisses him.

* * *

**CHAPTER VI**

**Men of Letters bunker in Lebanon, Kansas – Christmas, 2013**

**MEG**

The clock struck twelve. It is officially Christmas.

Adam walks through the corridor to go the bathroom. He walks in, locks the door and unzips his pants.

"Man, I shouldn't wait so long next time!" Adam said out loud. He closes his eyes and leans his head back as he urinates. He moans out of relieve and opens his eyes. He sees Meg standing behind him. His eyes widen.

"There won't be a next time, boy."

Meg grabs his hair and slits his throat. His blood splashes the bathroom walls red.

"Shh, shhh." Meg stroked his face. "You go ahead and panic. It makes your blood pump out faster."

She places a silver goblet under his neck.

"Fill it right up, kid!"

The Goblet is quickly filled with blood.

She throws Adam onto the ground. His body spasms as he bleeds out. He's suffocating on his own blood.

Meg puts down the goblet on the sink. She takes her time washing her hands.

She looks down to Adam one last time and smirks.

She picks up the goblet and opens the door. She pulls out a post-it note from her pocket and sticks it on the door.

The note says "Occupied. I don't think dinner agreed with me. Adam."

"_Now, all I need is a quiet place. Somewhere big. Oh I know!"_

Meg walks into the big training hall and makes a pentagram on the ground. She places some candles and lights them up. She takes a seat in the middle and places the goblet in front of her.

She swirls the blood with her finger and chants.

"Inferni clamavi ad te regem sermonos meos, I have cried to thee king of hell at my word."

The blood begins to swirl on its own.

"Hello, boss."

"Yes, I did everything you requested."

"Slit my wrist? What is your plan?"

"I'm sorry. Of course I trust you."

Meg slits her wrist open. She places her open wound over the goblet.

"I'm ready. May I ask how we are going to kill the Winchesters?"

"I'm not? What do you mean?"

"Wait! I know that spell! Stop! What? Why are you doing this? I did this for you! I thought I was your partner. You promised me I would be queen of hell!"

Meg screams in agony as black smoke escape her mouth. The blood from the goblet is creeping into her open wound. She drops to the ground. The smoke disappears.

* * *

**SAM**

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I did!" Dean said.

"It came from the training hall." Cas noted.

"Goddamn it, where are Adam and Meg?" Dean noticed.

"Cas and I will run to see what's going on. You catch up."

"Stay here." Cas commanded Jenny.

Jenny neglects it and runs after him.

"Kevin! Take your mother and hide!" Dean yelled.

Dean grabs his crutches and hops towards the training hall. Sam, Cas and Jenny sprints right pass him.

Sam enters the room first. He sees Meg floating in the middle of the pentagram. She waves her hand and points to the wall next to her. Sam flies across the hall, against the wall and falls hard on the ground. His shoulder is dislocated. Meg presses him down on the ground.

'Stay, Lassie." She commanded.

Sam yells out from the pain. He can't move.

Cas runs in.

"Crowley." Castiel said seriously.

"Hello, angel." He tilts his head to the side. His eye flashes red. He smiles.

Jennifer startles. She steps and hides behind the door.

Castiel sends her a sign with his eyes to stay there. He looks back at Crowley.

"How did you pass the gates?" Cas asked.

"The sewer system." Crowley joked. "I have my ways."

"What do you want?" Sam yelled from the ground.

"From you? Death! I want you dead! I want your brother dead! I want everything that gives you the slightest happiness DEAD!" Crowley shouted in anger.

"You Denim-wrapped nightmares and your boy toy trench coat locked me up in that hell hole!"

"Technically, it's an overcoat." Cas stated.

"I DON'T CARE!" Crowley yelled out. "I'm saving you for last. You'll suffer, believe me."

"Try me." Cas dared.

"Did you forget that you're almost human now? I can see it by just looking at you." Crowley looked him up and down.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion…"

Crowley turns to Sam. "Do you really think that would work on me, little boy? I'm the bloody king of HELL!" He throws Sam against the wall next to Castiel.

Sam screams.

Castiel crouches down next to him. "Sam!" He tries to reach out to him.

Crowley pulls Cas back with his hand gesture, sliding him back near the door.

He summons an angel blade. "Let me show you my wrath." He laughed hysterically.

Castiel stands up. "I won't let you do anything!"

"_Cas, get down! You're not an angel anymore. Take Jenny and run! What are you doing?"_

Crowley throws the angel blade at Castiel. It pierces through his shoulder and the blade falls down near Jennifer. A bright light shines through his wound.

Cas screams out in pain.

"I like that sound. It's like music in my ears. I like to hear that tune more." Crowley laughed.

He makes a claw out of his right hand and directs it to Castiel. Cas falls down on his knees, grabbing his chest. He yells out in agony.

"No!" Jenny yelled out. She grabs the angel blade and runs towards Crowley.

He directs his claw to Jennifer's neck. She chokes.

"Leave her alone!" Cas yelled.

"Oh and who is this lovely young lady?" Crowley asked curiously.

He looks at Cas. "Ah, a love interest I see. What would your boyfriend Dean say about this?" He smirks. "Where is that pretty boy hanging out anyways? I was looking forward to see him."

"Release her!" Cas shouted in anger.

Crowley lifts her up in the air. "I don't take orders from you. I want to see you suffer. And now I know exactly how to do it." He tightens his claw. She's suffocating.

"Stop it!" Cas shouted.

Crowley lifts his eyebrows. He waves with his other hand. Both of Jenny's legs break in mid-air. She screams in agony.

"No, leave her be! I'm the one you want. Torture me!" Cas demanded.

"I am." Crowley smiled.

He breaks Jenny's left arm. She screams and cries. "Please, please."

Sam can't do anything but watch in shock.

"JENNY!" he yells out to her.

Cas looks with terror to Crowley.

"What should I break next?" the demon laughed out. He looks into her eyes. "Your pretty neck maybe? Then I can go on and torture Romeo." He takes a look at Cas.

She cries. "Please, don't hurt him."

Castiel opens his hand towards Crowley, hoping he could smite him.

Crowley laughs hysterically. "Pathetic little maggot."

He looks back at Jennifer. "Any famous last words, sweetie?"

Jenny turns her head to Cas as she let her teardrops fall. "I love you. Live your life for me, will you? And when the time is right, I'll be waiting for you in heaven. Where you belong. With me." She reaches her hand out to him. Catching her last breath.

Castiel squints his eyes and a teardrop rolls down his cheek. His first tear.

He tries to grab her hand.

Crowley turns his hand and twists Jenny's neck. She drops on the ground, lifeless.

"No!"

"NO! No, no, please!" Castiel yelled out. He drops onto his knees. Dropping his head down.

"You're so beautiful when in pain." Crowley complimented.

**DEAN**

"Kevin! Take your mother and hide!"

Dean hops through the hallway.

"_Damn crutches!"_

He tries to rush to the training hall. He slips at the bathroom door.

"_Why the hell is the floor wet?"_

He sees a red puddle flowing from under the door. He looks shocked.

"Oh no."

He struggles to stand up, grabbing the doorknob. It turns and the door flies open. Dean falls into the bathroom and knocks himself out on the tiled floor. After a few minutes he gains consciousness. He opens his eyes carefully and sees blood on his hand.

"_Shit, am I bleeding?"_

He blinks and notices he's lying in a big puddle of blood. He lifts his head up and sees Adam's lifeless body on the ground.

"No. No! Adam! ADAM!"

Dean crawls to him, lifting his head up. He gently slaps Adam's face.

"Come on, buddy. Wake up. Wake up!"

Dean is rocking back and forth with Adam's head against his chest.

"Come on, Adam. Everything was going fine. You were going to be fine. Who did this to you?"

Dean lifts his head up. "Sam! Cas!"

He lays Adam down gently and crawls to his crutches. He pushes himself up from the toilet seat and rushes to the training hall.

He finally arrives and pauses at the doorway. He sees Sam lying on the floor next to him. He's hurt very bad. He then sees Cas sobbing, kneeling over Jennifer's broken body.

"Ah there you are!" Crowley shouted at Dean.

"_That voice…"_

Dean looks at Meg's body floating in mid-air.

"Crowley? You son of a bitch! What have you done?"

"It's called 'sweet revenge', pretty boy!" Crowley laughed.

He makes a claw towards Dean. He starts to make choking noises.

"Leave him be." Castiel threatened from the ground.

Crowley throws Dean against the wall. He falls next to his brother, Sam.

Cas starts to glow. The white light gradually brightens the room. He stands up and casts a big shadow of his wings onto the walls. His blue eyes are shining.

"I won't let you escape this time!" he looked at Crowley. He is making fists out of his hands.

Castiel spreads his arms to his side. "I will fry you to a pile of ashes!"

He opens his hands. Thunderbolts flow out of his palms, wrapping Crowley up in electricity. The demon begins to boil, creating blisters on his vessel. He yells out in agony. His skin is burning. His blood and organs begin to heat up and surfaces, covering Crowley in blood. His skin begins to loosen, melting off of his bones. He screams out from the excruciating pain. Parts of him start to fall off, splashing on the floor. His bones begin to show.

Castiel lowers his hands and collapses to the ground. Crowley's bones scatter on the floor like glass.

Silence starts to fill the room.

Dean watches Cas crawl to Jenny. He lays her head on his lap and places his hand on her cheek.

"No! No! Why won't you wake up?" He shouted out. "Why isn't this working?" He leans down and hugs her. He pulls her tight to his chest.

Dean and Sam watch him from a distance.

* * *

**CHAPTER VII (FINAL)**

**Men of Letters bunker in Lebanon, Kansas – Christmas morning, 2013**

The sun is coming up, shining its light through the dark smoke. The light is slightly approaching the burning bodies.

Dean puts his arm over Cas' shoulder. "You know why we have to cremate them, right?"

Castiel looks intensely at the fire. He doesn't blink. Dean crosses his arms and swallows the crop in his throat. Sam is trying to hold back his tears. He's shaking his head. Linda Tran is sitting on a big log, crying. Kevin is consoling her but he is also trying to deal with his own loss.

Dean turns to the Trans. "You don't have to stay here for us. We'll get through this." Dean nodded. "Go back home, take some time off and spend the time with each other. You can always call if you need me."

Kevin nods. He walks his mother over to the car and opens the door for her. Linda gets in the car. Kevin takes place in the drivers seat and starts the engine. He shifts up the gear and drives off.

Dean walks up to Sam. "How are you doing, Sammy?"

"I don't know, Dean. I feel so empty right now." He responded. "But Cas must be suffering the most."

Dean sighs. "I'm going to clean the bathroom." He walks to the bunker.

Sam nods. He knew that Dean needs to have some time alone to grieve. He stays to look after Castiel.

* * *

Castiel sits down on the edge of the bed, staring at his left side. He places his hand on Jennifer's pillow.

"Cas? How are you feeling, man?" Dean asked from the doorway.

"How would you feel?" Cas snapped.

Dean leans against the wall. "Talk to me."

Castiel lets out his tears. Dean walks over to the bed and sits next to him.

"I have never felt these emotions before, Dean. I have never cried in my entire existence. How do I cope with these feelings? I can't handle this!" He puts his head down. "I can't… I can't stay here. I need her with me. Everything I see here reminds me of her."

"Where do you want us to go?" Dean asked.

"I can't ask you to leave your home, Dean. I will do this on my own." Cas said.

Dean sighs. "We're family Cas. I'm not leaving you. I don't want to stay here without you. I go where you go."

Sam walks in quietly.

"I lost her too. And I lost a brother. I can't deal with this without you. I need you, man. I don't want to lose you too. We stay together." Dean insisted.

"I can't stay here either." Sam mentioned. "Not after everything that's happened."

"What now?" Cas asked.

"Grab your belongings." Dean stood up. "We're leaving the drive-way in half an hour."

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean replied. "But we're staying on the road until we've figured it out."

END


End file.
